Tragada por la tierra
by Lore StAhL
Summary: después de una vida difícil, todos esperan que la tierra se los trague, que pasaría si fuera real? dedicada a Akyra y jenssy Stahl
1. como llegue aquí 1 parte

Como llegue aquí

holiwiiiiiiis, aquí esta la historia editada, espero les guste,

dedica a Akyra y Jenssy StAhL

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es lore Stahl, tengo 14 años y esta es mi historia: Soy una chica normal, si se puede decir así, soy...era una chica dulce, que le gustaba salir con sus amigas, pero desde que mis hermanas y mi padre desaparecieron cambie totalmente, me volví retraída, me aleje de todo,

hoy es viernes, mi ultimo día de clases, y no quiero levantarme, no quiero ver a los estúpidos que cada día desde que tenia 10 años me molestan, hace 10 minutos que mi madre me despertó, pero me negué a hacerlo, desde que desaparecieron nos separamos, mis hermanas y mi padre eran los únicos que me entendía y me apoyaban en lo que hacia, pero ella me decía que tenia que ser igual a los demás y esa no era mi forma de ser

a tu padre no le hubiera gustado que te comportaras así-dijo fría, yo abrí mis ojos color rojo como la sangre, me levante, le mire sin expresión alguna y me dirigí al baño, no la mire, no le hable, ella sabe que no me gusta que meta a mi padre en nuestras peleas

me duche, me envolví en una toalla y antes de salir me mire en le espejo, mi cabello castaño claro que me llega una poco mas abajo de los hombros, mi piel mestiza y mis ojos...ojos rojos como la sangre y recordé aquel día en el que recién comencé a tener problemas hace 4 años...

_estaba en clase de arte, una de mis favoritas, cuando siento pasos que vienen desde la puerta, miro y estaba la chica mas "popular" de la clase: barbara, una chica rubia, piel blanca y ojos azules, en sus manos traía unas tijeras afilas y las movía en su mano izquierda, venia cerca de mi, cuando ciento algo pasar por mi hombro, miro hacia atrás y la vi a ella, las tijeras estaban con una pequeña mancha roja, mire mi hombro y tenia una pequeña herida de donde salia un hilo de sangre, de mi mochila saque una toalla que tenia por casualidad y seque la sangre..._

agite mi cabeza intentando borrar esos recuerdos, entre a mi habitación, me puse unos pantalones negros, un poleron negro con una polera verde lima de tirantes abajo, unas zapatillas conversse negras con cordones verde fosforescente, tome mi mochila, mi celular con mis audífonos, baje las escaleras, en la cocina tome un b+vaso de leche, y salí, me subí a mi patineta(la verdad no d¿se andar en patineta, pero me gustaría aprender), me puse los audífonos, y partí hacia mi escuela

todo transcurrió normal, estábamos en la ultima hora, la clase de arte

muy bien alumnos-nos dijo el profesor-quiero que hagan un dibujo que represente como se sintieron este año-y como nunca todos empezaron a trabajar, cuando pasaron adelante todos se dibujaron a ellos con sus amigos, me toco a mi pasar al frente y mostré lo que hice: era un ojo, rojo por supuesto, y de el salia una lagrima, después pase a sentarme.

Salimos, todos emocionados por ser el ultimo día de clases, camine hacia la salida, pero senti que alguien me pateo en el estomago, levante la vista y vi a la odiosa de barbara,junto a ella su hermana mayor, lucy y en su mano tenia un cuchillo, como es que dejan una alumna entre con esas cosas?¡, no importa, solo diré que me enterró y me dejaron ahí, desangrándome, hasta que vi una silueta, aparentemente masculina, y me empezó a hablar

lore, lore-decía-no te duermas por favor-era el, su voz era inconfundible, era el único chico que me ayudo, se acerco a mi y después caí inconsciente

_**POV LECTOR**_

el al ver que ella quedo inconsciente, la tomo en sus brazos y a llevo al hospital mas cercano, la pasaron por urgencia, el se quedo ahí, viendo como desaparecía tras la puerta. Luego de unos 30 minutos esperando apareció una enfermera

amigo o familiar de la señorita loreto Stahl?-pregunto, el se puso de pie y se le acerco

soy yo-contesto

bien,ella esta fuera de riesgo, puede pasar a verla, pero esta sedada, porque esa herida era muy profunda, cuando despierte nos llama-dijo, el solo asintió-tercera puerta a la derecha por este pasillo-el camino por donde le habían dicho, encontró la puerta y entro, ella estaba en una camilla, en su dedo indice tenia un aparato que tomaba sus pulsaciones, se acerco ella, la miro y recordó como la conoció...

_estaba un chico de 12 años caminando por el patio de su escuela, cuando escucho sollozos que venían no muy lejos de el, se acerco y vio a una niña de 10 años saltan para conseguir su mochila, ya que unos chicos, también de 12 se la habían quitado y se la lanzaban entre ellos _

_miren a la asesina como llora-dijo uno de ellos_

_ella no __es asesina, solo ocupa lentes de contacto, por eso los tiene rojos-replico otro_

_dénmela__ por favor-suplico ella_

_no, ella pasa todas las noches llorando, esa es la verdad-dijo el chico donde acababa de caer su mochila, la abrió y saco un cuaderno verde con detalles en negro, lo abrió en la ultima pagina donde estaba dibujado un corazón y en su interior decía: lore y andres = love for ever, entonces el chico mira y ve a su compañero de cabello castaño oscuro,_

_mira amigo, tienes otra admiradora-dijo con burla_

_oye, ya déjala en paz-dijo quitando le las cosas de la niña y entregándoselas a ella_

_calamate amigo, solo era una broma-trato de ayudar otro de ellos_

_una broma de muy mal gusto, ahora váyanse-los otros lo miran y se alejaron, entonces el dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña_

_estas bien?-le pregunto poniéndose a su altura, ella asintió con su cabeza dejo sus cosas en el suelo y lo abrazo, el se sorprendió, correspondió el abrazo y le dijo_

_vete a tu salón-ella obedeció y el se fue por su camino_

sonrió al recordarlo, tomo una de sus manos y la miro sonriendo, después de todo ella era la chica que se había robado su corazón...

* * *

bien, aqui esta mi historia anterior, espero que les guste, si la leen y les gusta dejen sus reviews, para saber y si no tambien dejen uno

se despide su compañera dulcemente sangrienta lore StAhL


	2. como llegue aquí 2 parte

Como llegue aquí

holaaaa, como están?, aqi esta el segundo cap, espero les guste :)

* * *

_donde estoy?-pregunte, mire a mi alrededor, todo estababa oscuro, no había ninguna persona_

_quieres saber porque nos fuimos?-pregunto una voz _

_quien eres tu?-pregunte_

_ somos los que se fueron porque no querían verte, por ser una chica torpe, odiosa, una chica que NADIE puede soportar -luego vi sus rostros eran akyra ,jenssy y mi padre, sentí que algo se rompió en mil pedazos dentro de mi y las lagrimas inundaron mi rostro..._

desperté con lagrimas en mis ojos, no podía hablar, las palabras no salían, sentí que algo estaba sobre mi mano, mire en esa dirección y lo vi a _el, _lo mire con ternura, y decidí dormir un poco mas...

_pdv andres_

me desperté, al parecer me quede dormido, la mire y ella aun seguía durmiendo, pero supuse que despertó en algún momento, pues,sus ojos tenían rastros de lagrimas, me levante y salí de la habitación,mire el reloj de pared que habia, marcaba las 15:00 pm, abandone el hospital y camine a casa

**_En bajoterra _**_pdv lector _

_papa tenemos que llevarla-suplicaba una chica de 14 años, cabello castaño miel, ojos violeta de una gama extraña y una piel muy blanca _

_akyra sabes que no puedo llevarlas a las 3, tu madre no puede quedar sola-dijo poniéndose a su altura- ve por jenssy, nos vemos afuera-le dijo dulce, ella subió las escaleras y despertó a su hermana de 11 años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules y piel blanca_

_jen. jenssy despierta-dijo moviendola suavemente por el hombro-ya tenemos que irnos_

_ok, pudiste convencerlo?-pregunto medio dormida_

_no, pero se que estaremos juntas, las 3-dijo para consolarla, ambas bajaron, pero akyra "olvido" algo en su habitación, subió pero en vez de entrar a su cuarto entro al de su hermana mas pequeña, dejo una llave y una nota la cual decia:_

_"Hermanita, aquí esta la llave de mi habitación, solo tu puedes entrar, hay encontraras lo que necesitas para saber donde estamos_

_Akyra"_

_luego salio y se fue con su padre..._

akyra despierta, akyra, Akyra¡-grito una joven de 15 años, cabello castaño, ojos azules y una piel blanca

que sucede?-pregunto soñolienta

estabas hablando dormida,otra vez-dijo sentándose en la cama de su hermana-otra vez el mismo sueño?-pregunto

si, tenemos que traerla, la conciencia me esta matando-contesto la joven mujer de 18 años. un cabello castaño miel suave, unos extraños pero hermosos ojos violeta, y una piel blanca, suave y tersa igual a la porcelana

si, lo malo es que aun no hay forma de volver-dijo la mas pequeña en tono triste

pero tal vez ella sepa como llegar-dijo con su tono maternal que siempre ocupo con ella. para que no se sintiera sola después de la muerte de su padre

_**En la superficie **_

Desperté, en la blanca habitación del hospital, sola, intente moverme, sentí un dolor en el parte baja del abdomen, levante la bata que llevaba puesta y vi que esa parte la tenia vendada, intente levantarme, pero caí, el dolor se hiso mas intenso, vi que mi ropa estaba en una silla, me levante como pude, la tome, me cambie y salí, estaba una enfermera junto a una mujer, me miro, les dijo algo a la señora y se acerco a mi

niña, no puedes irte, tu herida aun no esta del todo bien-me dijo molesta

pero ya me siento bien-conteste de la misma manera, me di a vuelta y camina así la salida, camine hasta llegar a mi casa, no era muy tarde, eran como las 15:30 pm, llegue, abrí la puerta y me encontre con mi madre, la mire y empece a subir las escaleras, pero me tomo del brazo, y me puso frente a ella

donde estabas?-me pregunto con cierta molestia en su vos

en el hospital-conteste

por que?-volvió a preguntar

por que la estúpida de barbara me apuñalo-conteste

algo debiste haberle hecho, que fue?-

yo no le hice nada-

fue por ese chico, no es así?, te dije que te alejaras de el-me replico

yo me alejaba de el, pero se volvía a acercar, ademas fue el único que me ayudo cuando de verdad lo necesite-dijo con algunas lagrimas en mis ojos

estas castiga, a tu habitación, ahora-dijo mientras se diriguia a la cocina

no-dije mirando al suelo

que dijiste?-pregunto volteándose

que no te obedeceré...tu intentas ignorar mi problemas porque no sabes como ayudarme, solo querías que me quedara para probar tu autoridad, ademas estas saliendo con un asesino-dije mientras las lagrimas cubrían mi rostro, ella se acerco a mi y me dio una cachetada, levante la viste y empece a subir las escaleras, me tomo de la muñeca, no la mire

que es lo que pretendes con todo esto?-me pregunto muy enojada

a papa¡-dije llorando, subí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación y recordé la llave del cuarto de aky, la cual encontré hace 4 años, salí camine hacia el final del pasillo, use la llave para abrirla, entre y la volví a cerrar, era un cuarto hermoso, blanco con detalles en violeta, había una pequeña caja sobre su cama, la abrí y había varias fotos de unas criaturas muy tiernas, las voltee y una decía "babosa tornado", y junto a estas fotos había un mapa de la ciudad y en ciertos puntos había una "X", _tal vez esto me lleve a donde están-_pensé, salí con cuidado, mi madre no estaba-_genial, debe estar con ese torpe de james_- pensé, era la nueva pareja de mi mama, como lo odio.

Salí con rumbo a una peluquería donde trabajaba una amiga de mi papa, Caroline, una chica de unos 33 años, de cabello negro, ojos azules y piel morena, una mujer muy simpática

hola lore como estas?-me pregunto muy animada

bien-conteste

y que quieres que te haga?-

si puedes raparme el lado derecho de mi cabello y hacer que se vea mas esponjoso, por favor?-pregunte

claro, pero tu madre sabe?-pregunto

mi madre no sabe ni la mitad de las cosas que me pasan-dije con desagrado

ok, empecemos-trabajo unos 15 minutos y termino

excelente, nadie podra reconocerme así, gracias caro, y cuanto me saldrá esto?-pregunte

considerarlo un regalo-me dijo, yo la abrase y corrí en dirección a mi casa

Entre, busque a mi madre, pero no estaba, fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y vi una nota sobre la mesa. La nota decía: "_Hija, james me llevo a España para una muestra de su trabajo, nos veremos en 1 semanas"_

_Genial, mas animales muertos¡_-prense, ah, se me olvido decirles: James es torero¡ es la mayor razón del porque lo odio, bien, subí a mi cuarto y de la mesa de noche saque un sobre con unos 200 dolares que junte para cuando cumpliera los 18, para poder irme, pero lo iba a ocupar para otra cosa.

Volví a salir, esta vez a una tienda de ropa a unas 3 cuadras de mi casa. Llegue y empece a buscar algo que me gustara. Encontré una blusa roja de tirante, otra de color azul también de tirante un poco mas gruesos, una de color morado que dejaba ver los hombro con tirantes negro y una de color naranja que dejaba ver un hombro con un tirante negro(si no entiendo vean en mi pagina de face) y 4 jeans azules oscuro. Camine hacia la cajera, paso la ropa por el detector de precios y todo costo $99, recibí las bolsas, me encamine a mi casa, entre, subi las escaleras hasta el cuarto de mi hermana mayor, tome el mapa, mi celular con mis audífonos(si lo se, pero soy adicta a la música), salí y camine hasta la primera marca que estaba a unos 100 metro de mi casa, eran como las 22:30 am, no había nadie en las calles, abrí la tapa de la alcantarilla, baje, camine por el pasillo, la verdad estaba limpio para ser una alcantarilla y llegue hasta un pared donde había una estrella naranja, la oprimí, detrás de ella aprecio una silla, me senté en ella, me puse en cinturón y oprimí un botón que estaba allí. No paso nada.

ea si fue una mala bromaaaaaaa-empece a caer a una velocidad increíble-creo que no debí hacer estooo-luego de unos minutos ví una luz y el final de la via...

_**En el refugio Shane **pdv lector_

...y por eso necesitamos tu ayuda eli-termino de contar akyra

lo siento aky, aun no sabemos como llegar a la superficie-dije el shane con tristeza, la chica solo baja la cebeza con tristeza mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla

descuida hermana, pronto veremos como subir-dijo abrazándola

gracias jen-dijo con una sonrisa triste

en eso entra kord, quien ve a la joven de cabello castaño miel muy decaída

estas bien akyra?-dijo acercándose a ella

no kord, es solo un pequeño problema-mintió, no le gustaba preocuparlo

ok-dijo sin creerle mucho

_**En otro lugar**_

la silla aterrizo en un lugar hermoso, con hongos de tamaños gigantescos y las llamadas babosa de ese lugar, bajoterra era real. entonce vi un pequeño remolino, me acerque y vi una pequeña babosa tornado

hola amiguito, busco alguien me ayude, sabes donde puedo encontrar personas?-le pregunte, ella asintió con su pequeña cabeza, subió a mi hombro y apunto hacia una construcción a unos 100 metros de donde estábamos. camine a paso lento con las bolsas en mi mano, mire a la babosa en mi hombro, era muy tierna

oye, te gustaría quedarte conmigo?.le pregunte, ella sonrió-entonces hay que pensar un nombre para ti,am, que tal, torbellino?-pregunte, lo pensó un poco y sonrió. Llegamos, toque la puerta, la cual fue abierta por una chica de mas o menos unos 18 años, de cabello castaño miel hasta los hombros el cual lucia muy sedoso, una piel blanca cual porcelana y unos extrañamente lindos ojos violeta. Yo no, no lo podía creer estaba frente a mi, deje caer las bolsas y la abrace y empece a llorar, pero como raras ocasiones...lo hacia...de felicidad...

* * *

holaaaa, espero no me hayan olvidado, espero me disculpen, la imaginacion no llegaba y pues que se le puede hacer?, espero le haya gustado, nos vemos en otra actualiczacio, ah y necesito ayuda con el fic Trixie, quien te hiso esto?, se aceptan sugerencias por PM

se despide su dulce caramelo bañado en sangre de babosa malvada Lore StAhL :3


End file.
